


床上打架

by fallenwinter



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alpha Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Alpha Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenwinter/pseuds/fallenwinter
Summary: *双A 成结标记 私设如山*是和涵 一起写的一篇 太喜欢了所以放上来*文章略长 阅读愉快
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 14





	床上打架

两个alpha做爱就是一场战争，一个人挤进另外一个人本来不该容纳外物的地方，对方就算是痛得眼睛发红，但是体内信息素还是会一直在不断渗透对方。

Mew全身的信息素疯狂散发，带动着gulf。gulf被侵略得全身刺痛，本能也在疯狂地抗拒，但是却抵挡不了内心想要结合的冲动和爱欲。

gulf遏制着自己的本能，咬破对方的腺体注入着自己的信息素。

两者是标记别人的存在，现在却被互相被咬破腺体注入了完完全全的不属于自己的信息素。生理上应该是对立抗拒这种行为的，但是对方是自己心里那人，都抵不过内心的爱和渴望。

可这样的行为不仅无法缓解身体的躁动，反而只会把欲火烧得更旺，空气里两人的信息素交织在一起，就像两个火药在同时爆炸，火苗不断地互相舔舐，看最终谁能完全裹住谁，谁就能压制住谁。

汗液混合着信息素和嘴中吐出的雾气都混在一起，肾上腺素开始加快分泌，明明是咸湿粘腻的液体，却因为沾满对方的身体，在自己眼里看起来全是情动的证据，情欲浓到似乎要液化成为流动液体。

这一次mew下定决心想让那个没有完全发育的地方也染上自己的味道。但是alpha那萎缩的器官哪有那么容易顶开，不适宜接纳的甬道通常还会伴着异样的疼痛，所以开始用手带动其他地方。

Gulf的乳头在第一次被mew逗弄舔舐的时候是完全没有感觉，就是有点痒，他可不认为自己那里会有什么不一样的感觉。

alpha的胸肉不可能像Omega那样柔软的，但是被mew玩弄的次数多了，原本没感觉的地方都变得有感觉了，原本小小的地方不仅变大了，乳晕还慢慢的往外阔，变得一动情，乳尖就会自己凸起来，想要被触碰，想要被爱抚，想要被mew吃到嘴里。

此刻就因为对方信息素注入，身体一开始动情就已经微微凸起了。

Mew像是没看见一样，手都不去碰，原本被舔舐多了的地方，怎么能被丢在一旁呢？

‘你不玩我这里，我自己来，操。’gulf心里想着的同时右手的两指夹住了自己的乳头开始了动作，但是又拉又扯都抵不上mew指腹在上面摩擦带来的快感多，更别提用舌头挑逗用牙齿轻咬时那种刺激的感觉了。

“烦死了，都是你搞成这样的。”

gulf索性直接环上对方的脖颈，同时把胸往前挺，用力拉过mew的头。

他的意思已经够明白了，右胸前被自己刚刚拉扯的已经有点发痛，但是mew把被两人都冷落的另一边含进了嘴里，慢慢地用舌面去舔，用舌尖挤压，然后轻轻地吸着。

gulf突然想到之前mew易感期那次的情事，乳头被玩到破皮流血。一开始那人不停的揉着自己的胸部，手被拍掉几次，又附了上来，捏着自己乳肉说骚话：“你说你哪天被我操开生殖腔干到怀孕，这里是不是就会流奶了。”

那天从头到尾mew都在玩弄那里，又吸又咬，最后真就冒出了点别的东西。乳头破了之后自己被吸得又疼又爽，真的有感觉到自己那里有液体被吸走，gulf就记住了这种从身体里流出去东西的感觉 ，忍不住地会去想，那些omega怀孕被吸奶是不是真的有这么爽？

gulf嘴上开始催促道：“用点力，小时候吸奶的力气你没有啊？”

Mew一个alpha，被这么嫌弃了怎么可能甘心，嘴上不仅是用力吸了，还带着力度地啃了起来，另一边乳头也没有放过，用手捏了上去。平时练习乐器的灵活指尖发挥着优势，捻磨得Gulf又痛又爽，前列腺液不停地从马眼溢了出来，面对面的缘故下体一直顶着Mew的小腹，透明的黏液在Mew的腹肌上被蹭得到处都是。

Gulf的腺体被注入信息素之后一刻不停地突突地疼，可现在何止那地方疼，全身的每一寸皮肤都在刺痛，但是和mew滚到床上的时候，这种刺痛反而更能带动性欲。gulf作为alpha本来不会被捅开的小穴口开始忍不住得发痒，脑子里开始回味起那种滋味，Gulf不禁曲起腿用膝盖在Mew的腹肌上上下磨蹭。

“玩够没有？你到底进不进来？”

Mew对于自己一手调教出来的成果很是受用，既然Gulf今天都自己主动往他嘴里送了，他还能不给面子？mew用空闲的那只手直接压住了他的动作的腿，打算今天就要先玩Gulf的胸，把这人玩射了再说。

越来越强烈的刺痛感从胸前传来，那种有什么东西要从那里流出来了的感觉又来了，下面本来不会产生液体的地方也在一次次的舔弄下开始越发的湿润，加重了穴口的痒意，开始想内里扩散，身体里的空虚和渴望也越来越强烈。

Mew最后用牙尖一滑，带着甜味的血液被他从Gulf的胸前吸了出来。

Mew知道自己的nong喜欢这种感觉，因为那一次Gulf的下面把他吸得可紧了，他差点直接就交代了，谁能知道当时的他到底是用了多大的毅力忍着不射，去继续操身下这个不听话的宝贝。这次在他咬破Gulf乳头的一瞬间，gulf直接就射了，肉棒抵着他的腹部，射出的精液流到了他下体的毛发上。

压制着gulf动作的手移到身后的小穴，原来这里也同样流出水来了。看来自己一直以来的努力是有效果的，看样子以后不用随时带着润滑剂，让gulf动情自己就能直接捅进他的身体里了。

血液能有多少，吸了一会儿就没了。Mew松开嘴的时候还带着点不舍舔了舔，用手挤压了下周边的乳肉，也什么都挤不出来了。

Mew从第一次和gulf做就一直想把他的生殖腔操开，不仅仅是本能，他就想像标记omega去标记他的nong。上次做爱最里面那张一直不给面子的小嘴已经开始松动了，虽然Gulf被自己弄得哭唧唧的，虽然最后还是没能塞得进去，但是总归是开了个小口。

Mew当时已经能感受到那张小嘴在吸自己的时候有多用力，Gulf嘴上尽管一直不愿意，身体却一天天地为他打开，现在除了自己，谁还能带动得起他的情欲？

‘他的nong只能想着被自己操，今天就要让他体验被完完全全操开的滋味。’

Mew觉得gulf小穴里面的水怕是已经和一般的omega差不多了，要知道这地方第一次进去的时候，用了半管润滑剂，还寸步难行，现在这还没扩呢，自己流的水都够用了。

这几次虽然插进去的时候还是紧，但是多捅几下，那地方就像完全记住了他的形状一样，严丝合缝包住的同时，还自己不停地往里面吞吃着，退出来的时候还会裹着不让走。有时候自己的坏心眼上来了，就留一个头在里面，那地方真和小嘴一样，不停的在吸。

对于身体的欲望Gulf可是异常诚实的，这样被吊着的感觉真的快把他惹急了。一只手把mew拉过来咬着他的耳尖，“你到底会不会操人啊？”跟着mew就被gulf直接推倒在床上，两腿一分坐到他身上来，gulf试探着伸手去摸肉棒，似乎是想自己动。

mew眼疾手快地一把拉过他纤细双腕全部攥进手里制止住他的动作，用一根手指随意的捅了捅小穴，就拔了出来。早已勃起的性器蹭着那不断溢出液体的穴口，周围稀稀疏疏的黑色毛发早就被打湿，贴在了皮肤上，而Mew却漫不经心地扶着性器在穴口周围蹭着，弄得Gulf痒得不行。外面在痒，里面也是。

Gulf身下那一张一合的地方其实引诱得Mew的下体涨得发痛。

但是mew在等，等他的宝贝两张嘴都吐出甜蜜的东西。明明自己也快要忍不住了，却还在慢条斯理的磨蹭，还加大了自己信息素的释放量，现在随便一个omega走进这个房间，都会立刻腿软的摊在地上，下一秒就被迫进入强制的发情期。Gulf的每个毛孔都被疯狂的刺激着。

“nong，你说我就给你。”

“我就进去，立刻让你舒服。”

空气里mew的信息素开始变得越发浓郁，诱导着gulf的身体更加渴望着面前这个男人的东西。

“你想让老子说什么？”

“nong自己知道。”

Mew也就快到临界点了，绷紧的弦快被主动吸着自己的小口磨断了。

Gulf内心的胜负欲最终还是败给了身体内里的空虚和瘙痒，一天天被操熟的身体，被mew如此撩拨，整个人要疯了。

平时根本不会说出口的话，被逼得冒了出来，不过还是带着恶狠狠的意味，有一种要把面前的人直接撕碎吃掉的感觉。

“你操啊，有本事操到我怀孕啊。”

“这可是你说的，nong，今天我一定操开你的生殖腔，在里面成结。”

Mew直接一口气冲了进去，早已湿润的后穴畅通无阻，早就记住Mew形状大小的肠肉吃到想要的东西后立刻欣喜地紧紧包了上来，按压着进来的肉棒。

下面的小嘴认识人之后变得可听话了，总是会自己去讨好爱的东西。gulf舒服得哼出了声，颤抖的奶音像是被牛奶泡过的饼干渣一样酥软。可能Gulf的乖顺都被身体用在这地方了。

Mew的下体异常傲人，之前的每一次其实都没有能完全插进去。他在慢慢耕耘，等完全打开Gulf身体的一天，他也就能完全进入这个温暖的地方了，今天就是他一直等着的那一天。Mew在拔出插入的时候故意去撞击这那个明显易于别处的地方。

刚刚被直接一口气就插入的Gulf，整个人爽到不行，手指抓着Mew的后背，留下一道道红痕。本来Mew的身体就和他周围的朋友完全不一样，白的不像个泰国人，红色的痕迹和白色的皮肤形成了越发鲜明的对比。Gulf现在虽然看不见，但是他只现在想把这人挠出血来。身体越舒服他的指尖就越用力。

Mew的用意他怎么可能猜不到，他这是真把自己当omega了吗？那地方每次最后都被他不停地撞击，天知道第一次的时候他有多痛，可越往后，自己越能从中感觉到一丝丝的爽意，慢慢地也感觉到越来越快乐。可能真的如mew所言，自己喜欢那种带着痛的快感，不然刚刚怎么会那样就射了。

上一次的做爱他从来没有打开过的生殖腔被Mew操得开了个口子，他能感觉到自己的腔口在被一点点地撞开，疼得不行，也爽得不行。gulf知道，他的身体也在等他的phi完全闯进来，自己的生殖腔已经在等着了，等他插进来，那得有多爽，多舒服，仅仅是撞击磨插腔口就让他的前面射到什么都没有，只能一抽一抽的疼。甚至在肉棒抵着那个开了缝的地方成结射精的时候，自己被刺激到无精高潮了。

那种高潮太长了，他到后面要受不了了，最后挺起来的下体淅淅沥沥地流出了尿液，断断续续的，整个房间都是体液混在一起的腥味，夹杂着两人浓烈的信息素。

在Mew一下又一下撞击着gulf生殖腔入口的时候，那种感觉又来了。不可否认，Gulf很喜欢那种感觉，会上瘾。

身体对体验过的快感极度敏感，也极其贪吃，自己不听本人意志地张开了小口。撞一下张开一点，看似一点一点地打开，其实却是迫不及待的。Gulf作为一个身高185的alpha其实刚开始根本不能接受自己变成这个样子，但思想斗争了很多次之后想着如果做这些事情的那个人是Mew，他或许心甘情愿。

——为自己爱的人打开自己也不是那么不能接受了。

gulf尽量地去放松自己，他本人怎么可能不知道自己那个地方哪那么好进，自己的爱人也是真的得天独厚，那地方长得他每次都想骂脏话。以前曾经被在mew的房间抱着对着房间里的换衣镜操过，他看着进出在自己身体里的凶器，记得最清楚的除了自己超厉害，那么大的一个东西居然能吃进去之外，还有一个最重要的就是mew的那东西居然还露了一截在外面，根本没全部操进去，自己在那时就已经被填满了。

身上这人今天是铁了心要全部进来的，而自己脑子里居然开始分泌出兴奋的激素，已经不断地幻想着被进入之后会有多快乐，自己都被Mew教坏了，就想要寻求快乐。

“用点力，快点给我操进来，你今天到底行不行，老子一次就能捅进你生殖腔里去。”看着mew一直不给力，Gulf对自己也不留情，双腿夹着Mew精瘦充满力量的腰，用力拉过Mew的身体，在阴茎碰到腔口那条缝的时候往下狠狠一坐。

一瞬间真是痛得生理泪水都无法抑制地冲出了眼眶。可成效也是显著的，那该死的龟头终于插进去了。

“长那么大干嘛，靠！”

“痛死了……”

“别动……！”

Mew在被Gulf拉着捅进去的一瞬间，那恐怖的挤压感，他感觉自己要忍不住成结了。但他强忍着，因为听见Gulf坐下的那一声痛呼，他抬头看向自己宝贝的脸，他的本意其实只是想慢慢操开那里，一直以来的每一次也都是那么做的。

谁知道Gulf自己居然…现在他整张帅气的小脸都皱了起来，刚刚那几个字都是从牙缝里蹦出来的，Gulf前面都疼得软了。

“这么着急干嘛，夜还长呢，宝贝。”mew凑过去吻他挂在眼睑下的泪珠，顺着水痕从眼睛吻到下巴，又落到锁骨和胸前温柔地安抚。

Mew把刚刚另一个被自己手指揉捏地红彤彤的小果子含进了嘴里，还摸上了软下来的小Gulf，去蹭了蹭缩回包皮里的马眼。

Gulf身体的敏感带他当然都知道，温软的触感让gulf回想起之前有液体流出来的感觉，捅入腔口的疼痛慢慢被转移了，快感又一阵一阵地涌了上来，腔里的软肉自发地开始了动作，一点一点从里面挤出淫液。Mew还硬挺着的下体一直忍着没动，可Gulf现在想它动了。

不同于一开始，那个刚刚被打开的地方居然也痒起来了。可gulf还是一样嘴硬不想开口，咬着下唇自己开始晃动起臀部来。刚刚被操开的地方柔嫩的不得了，一点点都动作就让Gulf爽的不行。

‘操，比自己刚刚脑子里想的还舒服。’

他突然有点恐惧待会儿Mew要开始不停地抽插这里。这才刚进来，那露出的一节可不止这么多。现在逃跑可以吗？他怕真尝过之后就跑不掉了。

他忍着内里的瘙痒感，想把Mew的肉棒往外抽，但身体根本不听他的话，里面那地方的口像个橡皮圈死死套着龟头下的沟壑，都不带松口的，自己根本拔不出来。

没掌握好角度一不小心又坐了下去，吞得更深了，这次忍不住叫出来是因为爽的，虽然还是带着些许的痛感，但是巨大的快感让Gulf的腰直接使不上力了。

Gulf把自己弄得更想要了。

Mew感受着在自己身下磨蹭的omega，知道这人已经开始忍不住了，想要自己爽了，感受了一下怕接受不了还想着跑，才过了刚刚操进去的痛感，现在整个人都只能挂自己身上。虽然mew还是恨不得把下面的小口插得自己冒水，但想跑的宝贝，要让他自己知道错，让他自己开口求。

就和刚才Gulf做的一样，mew一点一点地动着，腔里湿热的软肉自己吸附着龟头，整个分身被泡在暖呼呼的液体里，他一点都不急，反正Gulf的小穴自己在吃他的肉棒，Mew知道Gulf肯定会忍不住，因为小穴对他的吮吸越来越明显了，自己都在往里面吃，在往那个他没去过的地方送。

Gulf自暴自弃了，开始小幅度地摆动腰肢，试图自己缓解这种内里的痒意。

但是mew把他按住不让他动作。

“nong不是说痛吗，不让pi动的啊。”

“这就不痛了吗？”

Mew的手指滑到了Gulf的会阴，用指尖来回刮着。不去管nong前面又吐水的小眼，那地方已经不需要他了，因为Gulf可都已经是个会被自己直接操射的人了，那样的快感他的nong才会更喜欢吧。

生殖腔操开了，还能学会更多快乐的方式呢，那可和前面射精是不一样的快感，绵长还能一直高潮，前面射多了还疼呢。虽然gulf好像有点嗜痛，疼得越凶快感好像也会越多啊，而且他的nong对这种疼痛有一种不抗拒的迷恋，两种快感的叠加他会更喜欢的。

当gulf试图再次自己去从痛感里获得快乐，打算故技重施用力往下坐的时候却被mew锁住身体，他的不满情绪开始翻涌了。

他今天被欺负够了，他现在想Mew用力地捅自己，每一次都操进生殖腔，越操越深才好。

“烦死了，把那里都给老子操开，你操还是不操？不操给老子滚……”

生殖腔都给你开下来了，你还要怎么样？

Gulf第一次感觉自己这么委屈。他一个本来应该是去操人的alpha，现在还要哭唧唧的求别人操他。

“我想好好治一治你上面这张不会好好说话的嘴。”

“那你要我说什么啊？”

‘要我一个alpha承认自己想被操吗？想要你捅进我的生殖腔，每一次抽出后都狠狠的再插进去，一次又一次地抽插自己的腔口，让里面不停的流水？’

“那nong告诉我你想要我射里面还是外面，还是用你最里面这张嘴全部吃掉呢？Nong，只要你说出来我都给你。”

“我想要你捅进来操我，然后让我像个omega一样等你成结，射我一肚子，行了吗？”

Gulf把这段话说完，这个人都快虚脱了，眼泪止不住的流。

gulf也是有自己自尊和骄傲的站着食物链顶端的alpha，好吗？

“你给老子动起来啊。”

“说要操到怀孕，你难不成要我给你把东西吸出来啊？”

把自己这身为alpha的爱人搞到哭，极大满足了mew那顽劣的征服欲和占有欲。Mew跟随自己身体的欲望，阴茎在刚刚快要抽出腔口的时候，又用力地捅了进去。Mew这一刻想的只有把自己全都送进去，自己终于能都插进去了。

Gulf虽然料想到会爽到不行，但是没插几下下体又不争气地射了出来，这次和第一次比起来整个稀薄太多了。

不应期完全没有被理睬，快感还在堆积，就像没有顶一样，Gulf的眼前一阵阵地闪着白光，他觉得自己今天肯定会被Mew操坏的。

腔口的软肉却吸得越发的紧了，也不知道一个alpha为什么会慢慢有了跟omega一样的本能反应。生殖腔明明是第一次被操开，里面流出的液体根本不比任何一个天生的omega少。

Mew真的爱惨自己的nong了，不管是身体还是灵魂都极度地贴合。

Mew可以感觉到，自己的阴茎已经完完全全捅进了Gulf的身体，Gulf终于能完全容纳自己了。内里的极度紧致简直时时刻刻在要着Mew的命，每一秒他都想成结后射进Gulf的体内。

“你里面这么紧，比Omega还会吸啊。”

“不…不…”

“不什么，不是omega吗。没事，我马上就来完整的标记你，让你从里到外变成我的omega。”

“nong，你知道嘛，你的里面可是拼命的想要被灌满呢，这么想怀孕的话，我全都射给你好不好啊。”

Mew拉过Gulf的手去摸那会被他的阴茎捅得会出现凸起的地方，马上这里就会因为自己射入的精液开始凸起来了。

“感受到了吗，这个的下面就是nong生殖腔所在的位置，就是这里想要phi的精液灌进去，就是这里想要phi的精子。”gulf摇着头，无声的抗拒着什么。

“这里的小嘴一起在吸着phi哦，nong。一直不说话是什么意思呢，不想要了吗？你不说明白的话，phi不知道要做什么呢”

“是想phi和以前一样射在外面吗？”

“这里不饿吗？”

Mew拉着Gulf的手不断按压着被自己来回顶起的地方，腔口也一直被龟头磨来磨去，gulf被折磨得腰软腿抖，内里想要得不行。

“射进来，全部射给我……”

“想要phi射到那哪里。”Mew在逼Gulf清清楚楚地把内心的想法表达出来。

“生殖腔啊，那里想要……想要吃phi的精液，想要被phi灌满。”

Gulf还是说出来了，按照Mew的意思坦诚地说出自己想要的东西，作为alpha的尊严也随着这句话一点一点地被揭下来了。

这正是mew想要的，看着对方化在自己怀里，mew心里的占有欲和征服欲好像才能得到彻底的满足。

“good baby！”

Mew说完几乎全部抽出，就留了个头在小穴口入口，一瞬间Gulf空虚得不行，穴口拼命地开合着，想再次被填满，但下一秒Mew整个全部插了进来，直接全部整根插入，还将Gulf抱着往下压，死死地圈在怀里。

Gulf感觉自己快窒息了，他第一次感受到一口气被完完整整插入生殖腔的快感，随之跟着来的就是被mew的成结慢慢的涨满了的腔口所带来的疼痛。

那被撕扯的痛感，还有充盈的饱胀感伴着着强烈的快感扑面而来，Gulf只能无声的张着嘴，像条脱水无法在陆地呼吸的鱼，他知道自己要被Mew灌入了。

mew第一次的射精量多到可怕，本来小小的地方被一点一点地充满，一点一点地撑大，手还被Mew拉着一直放在那里，感受到那里不断地鼓起来。但是他根本没有办法逃开身上这个alpha的桎梏，无论是上面还是下面，对方都把他套得紧紧的。

“涨…phi……涨啊……”

“不…要了…要炸了，我不要了……”过度的充盈感压迫着Gulf，Mew忍到现在的量让Gulf感觉自己的生殖腔随时都可能会不行。

“乖孩子，你吃得下的，不用担心。”mew拉着gulf放在生殖腔上方的手慢慢地揉着，感受到液体在里面来回地流动，里面充满了他的精子。

Mew感觉到有精液从生殖腔的腔口溢出来，流到了小穴里。果然因为是alpha的身体，生殖腔还是比一般的omega要小。

手下的弧度终于没有再变大了，虽然还是很难受，但gulf松了口气，虽然被不断充盈的感觉并不坏，但是那感觉下一秒就要胀裂的恐惧真的很可怕。

感觉到体内的结在缓缓缩小，但被撑开的腔口暂时有点缩不回去，微凉的精液不断的从穴口溢出来。

可是在gulf松一口气的时候，他可能没注意到Mew还是插在里面啊，依然维持着刚才的姿势。

要知道mew还没有软下来，alpha怎么可能射一次就结束呢。

**Author's Note:**

> tbc……或许有孕期后续吧我也不知道……


End file.
